Kandas birthday!
by Kanda AllenKiss TheWind
Summary: Kanda and Allen have feelings for each other...Lenalee gets allen to tell kanda his feelings for him. what will happen? Will probably suck.


Kandas birthday-sorry if they are a little/alot out of charecter.

It was Kandas birthday and Allen didnt know what to get him. Allen has a major crush Kanda but he doesn't know if Kanda likes poor Allen doesn't realize is that Kanda DOES like him, and would do anything in the world for his moyashi if only his moyashi asked.

"Lenalee, what do you think I should get Kanda for his birthday?" A slightly blushing Allen asked Lenalee."Well Allen, what do you think Kanda would like? Think about it carefully before you decide to tell me what to go get him"Lenalee gave it some thought before Allen came to a life changing decision on what he was going to get the grumpy samurai for his birthday.

"Lenalee...as you know I LIKE like kanda(blushing)and I think I will confess to my feelings for him that is..."Allen was blushing madly sighed."I know he likes you more than you think,otherwise he wouldnt save you on missions. And thats a great idea Allen! you do that while i go do something!ok?" Lenalee smiled and turned away from Allen, an evil grin spreading accross her face.'im gonna me some boyxboy action!' she thought evilly as she headed off to her room to grab her video camera. At the same time Allen sighed and went off towards Kandas room.

.Knock ' who the hell could be stupid enough to knock on my door!?' Kanda grumbled to himself before getting up to unlock the door. Kanda slams open the door to see a beetroot red Allen staring at him."Moyashi? why are you here?" You wouldnt have thought it possible but it happened anyway, Allen turned an even darker shade of red."er,um,kanda...  
can I come in for a moment?" Allen asked sounding very,VERY frowned.

" What the hell for baka moyashi?"."I need to talk to you..and its um,kinda private..."Allen replied barley able to force out those words, he felt like he was having a mental cursed under his breath."Fine! but make it quick!" At those words he pulled Allen inside and locked the door behind him. Neither of them noticed a small gap in the window where a particular Lenalee was sitting with her camera in hand."What?" Kanda said as Allen sat down on a nearby stool.

"I dont know how to tell you this Kanda so im going to make it as quick as possible ok?"Allen said wheezing slightly from nervousnous."go on" Kanda was now interested in what Allen had to say for it had to be good if he was so nervous to say A thought struck Kanda, what if his precious moyashi was...was...PREGNANT!? oh wait no that cant be it, moyashi was a guy. Kanda soon got over his silly thought and listened to what Allen had to say."ok...iloveyouilovedyousincewellalongtimeandiw ishyoufeltthesameway!"Allen gasped for breath as he finally finished his long he hear the moyashi right?Did the moyashi just say that he loved him?

"what?"Was the only thing Kanda could say. Allen flushed a little more(if possible) and then sighed.'i said i love you,  
i have loved you since...well along time and i wish you felt the same way" Allen said slowly so Kanda could register what he said. Kanda blinked a few times before getting up off his bed and walking over to Allen. he bent down and lifted Allen up off the stool and cradled him in his big strong arms. Allen didnt object.

Kanda bent his head forward and placed his lips upon Allens. Allens eyes widened in surprise; he didnt expect Kanda to react like this. Allen depened the kiss,and placed his arms around Kanda.

After a minute or two they broke apart. Huffing slightly ,Kanda says"I loved you too Moyashi,but i couldnt tell you."  
Allen could see a blush forming on Kandas face,he smiled gently."thats ok Kanda." As they bent in for another kiss,  
they heard a shreik and then someone yelling 'YES!'

They turned towards the noise and saw Lenalee staring at them through the gap in the window. "Lenalee!? you made me go to Kanda deliberately just so you could film us!?"Allen shouted at her. She nodded quickly and ran for her life. Kanda made to go after her but Allen held him back."Dont bother with her,Komui will kill us" He said quietly. Kanda frowned but held Allen closer to him"Fine." He said as they bent in to kiss again.

And that was Kanda and Allens new faverote day.

End.  
i think i sucked at this one.i hurried it.i tried to finish it before my brothers(3 of them:() got home. i failed MISERABLY! oh and i dont own DGM. this fic is shit.


End file.
